<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake&amp;Fork by HanazikiAkina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447197">Cake&amp;Fork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanazikiAkina/pseuds/HanazikiAkina'>HanazikiAkina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snow Man (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanazikiAkina/pseuds/HanazikiAkina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>是一篇想到哪儿写到哪儿的第一人称梦女随笔，有血腥描写。<br/>文笔不好也请不要喷，我顶锅盖跑了。<br/>以上。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake&amp;Fork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是一篇想到哪儿写到哪儿的第一人称梦女随笔，有血腥描写。<br/>文笔不好也请不要喷，我顶锅盖跑了。<br/>以上。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>醒来。</p><p>味同嚼蜡的生活</p><p>周而复始。</p><p>我不喜欢这样的生活</p><p>也不是很讨厌。</p><p>早上，骑车穿越半个校区去吃早饭，吃点保证自己不会饿死又不是很贵的东西。然后去上课，没课就去图书馆。然后买点晚饭，回宿舍。过着这样三点一线的无趣生活。</p><p>偶尔会有舍友联谊叫人凑数，我也会直接借机开溜。</p><p>你们都不要学分的？我喝了口没什么味儿的果汁暗自腹诽道。</p><p> </p><p>又一次借机脱逃。</p><p>可能是冬天吧，天黑的也异常的快。</p><p>我低着头快步走回学校。</p><p>然后在出站台时撞到了一个人。</p><p>或者是一块铁。</p><p> </p><p>风灌进鼻子。</p><p>我抹平眉头，说了句抱歉，然后抬头。</p><p>可能对面也相当不快吧，他微微皱眉，上下打量着我，一脸来者不善的样子。</p><p>还是开溜吧，我低着头抱着包，准备赶紧回宿舍。</p><p>人群适时的从地铁口涌出，冲散了他的目光。</p><p>我也顺着流向，逃脱了他。</p><p>以及他身上从厚厚的大衣底下漏出的那一缕甜丝丝的味道。</p><p>我怀里抱着的包被压到变形，指甲嵌进掌心。</p><p>好像有一点饿了。</p><p>回去吃面包吧。</p><p> </p><p>吃掉吧。</p><p> </p><p>但总觉得还是不满足。</p><p>算了。多吃会胖的。</p><p>我一边嫌弃自己突然放大的食欲，继续着日复一日的无趣生活。</p><p> </p><p>吃掉吧。</p><p> </p><p>我做了一个梦。</p><p>我伏在那个面相凶恶的男人的身上，秃鹰似的啃食着他日渐腐烂的身躯。</p><p>一口一口地撕咬，咽下他小麦色的皮肤，薄薄一层金黄的脂肪，精瘦的肌肉，往外汩汩冒血的心脏，柔软却有些发灰的肺部，酒红色的肝脏，咯吱发脆的眼球，比巧克力布丁还要好吃的大脑，异常发苦的胆囊。</p><p>他的一切都是那么美好。</p><p>想要吃掉。</p><p>吃掉吧。</p><p>谢谢款待。我对着那具白骨双手合十，笑得异常开心。</p><p> </p><p>我尖叫着醒来，满头大汗。</p><p>舍友在讨论邻校刚来的帅哥体育老师，眉飞色舞的样子。</p><p>她们似乎没听到我的尖叫，我又倒回床里。</p><p>只有在我把头砸疼了的瞬间我才切实的感受到了所谓的</p><p>我还活着。</p><p> </p><p>一个阳光灿烂的下午，有个人气喘吁吁地坐在图书馆的楼梯上，我退后两步，弯下腰看了看垂着头的这个人。</p><p>完了。</p><p>等一下。</p><p>好像是他。</p><p>我僵住。这不会是要和我算账吧，堵门也太卑鄙了点？</p><p>那股甜丝丝的气味又在挠我的鼻头，一点点的驱使着我靠近他。</p><p>理智告诉我，他很危险。</p><p>但我的直觉告诉我，他就是那股气味的源头。</p><p>我的求知欲驱使着我一步一步往他身边靠。</p><p>还差两步的时候，他一把抱住了我。</p><p>的腿。</p><p>他身上的气味越发浓郁了。</p><p>大白兔联名香水用的还挺溜哈？</p><p> </p><p>吃掉吧。</p><p> </p><p>我已经快不行了，即便是你在自习室里，旁边坐了男生，我也……</p><p>他环着我的腿，闷闷的语气里盛满了委屈，人开始多了起来。</p><p>我赶紧拉起他，离开了这里。</p><p> </p><p>大楼后面，这里原本是小情侣们的恋爱圣地，但我只想知道这个人到底是谁，想干什么，仅此而已。</p><p>所以，您哪位？</p><p>隔壁学校新来的老师。叫岩本照。</p><p>哦——这样啊。</p><p>等下，这人不是老师吗，那干嘛到现在还挂我身上？</p><p> </p><p>那能不能请您放开我？算我求您的，真的。</p><p>我试图掰开他的手，但是他环着我的那两只手完全没有想松开的一点迹象。我仰头望天，算是认命。</p><p>然后他松开了手。</p><p>然后他把我转了个向。</p><p>然后我的初吻没了。</p><p>然后他的嘴唇被我咬出血来。没打他算好的了，我气得脸发青。</p><p>然后我闻到记忆当中有史以来最为浓郁的一次味道。</p><p>他刚才被我咬到的新鲜伤口里流出的血液，他的每个红细胞仿佛都在向我招手。</p><p>我很没骨气的亲了上去，轻柔地舔舐着他的伤口。他的血液混合着两个人的唾液，流回我的嘴里。</p><p>怎么可能会有这么好吃的东西！</p><p>他的血管里难道流淌的是巧克力糖浆？怎么会这样？</p><p>我两眼放光，想索取更多。即便是他呼吸的空气都要比我甜上一倍。</p><p>他看着我，然后眯起眼睛，笑得很是开心，就是笑声特别的巫婆。</p><p>我说，你怎么笑得这么巫婆啊。</p><p> </p><p>他笑得更欢了。</p><p>伸直了手臂抱住我，他暖烘烘的，衣服上是巧克力和太阳的味道。</p><p>可能他刚从烤箱里出来吧。</p><p>托这位熔岩巧克力蛋糕的福。</p><p>我的味觉似乎死而复生了。</p><p>自那以后，他就经常在课后到操场来陪我走走跑跑，我也只是轻轻地亲吻一下他出汗的鬓角，然后转过身去舔掉他巧克力味的汗水。</p><p>或许有个这样的朋友也不赖，我心里过分乐观地想。</p><p> </p><p>直到在跨年联合汇报表演的时候，节目结尾时他在我面前从舞台上摔下去的那一瞬间。</p><p>我闻到了他的巧克力味儿飘散开来。</p><p>找借口溜进了后台，循着味儿找到了蜷缩在垫子上的他。</p><p>他背对着我。</p><p>他的脊骨因为蜷缩形成了一个完美的圆弧。</p><p>所幸，只是左腿擦伤，不是很深。但血却不停地从伤口里渗出来，一点一点地蚕食着我的理智。</p><p> </p><p>我着了魔似的背朝他坐在他身上，他一脸惊恐的样子我也是第一次见。</p><p>你要干什么。他原本温暖的声音在不停发颤。</p><p>不好意思，我真的好想吃掉你。</p><p>真的不好意思。</p><p>我假装哭丧着脸俯下身子，抬起他的腿，咬了一口他那个笔直划开的，新鲜的伤口。</p><p>我听到他倒吸一口凉气，我一口咬掉了那块被划破的皮，露出了粉红的肉。</p><p>然后我以近乎半强迫的方式享用了他渗出来的所有的血，以及一小块肉。</p><p>简直是大快朵颐，既有奶香，还有巧克力味。</p><p>就像是切开来的巧克力漏奶华。</p><p>我直起身，转过来舔了舔嘴，就差一句谢谢款待了。</p><p>我听到他在哭。</p><p>他的哭声很细微，像是什么幼兽的呜咽。</p><p>我感觉到我坐着的腰腹部好像有什么膨了起来。</p><p>不会吧。</p><p> </p><p>他无力地扒着我的腰让我转过身来，搂着我的脖子，脸上挂着泪痕。手紧紧地箍着我的手腕，往鼓起的方向带。</p><p>还直起身子，和我交换了一个过于绵长的亲吻。拉出的那些银色的丝线我也一并吞进肚子。</p><p>我觉得我似乎要沉溺在他的味道里了。</p><p>又抑或是他是什么人形自走毒品。</p><p>我知道我好像该干什么了。</p><p> </p><p>吃掉吧。</p><p>他对我说，眼泪复又在快哭成一条缝的眼睛里打转。</p><p>嗯。</p><p>我点点头，舔食干净他的眼泪。双手合十。</p><p>我开动了。</p><p> </p><p>啾。</p><p>啵。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>